The present invention relates to a communication wire device having a wire-winding mechanism and, more particularly, to a communication wire device having a communication wire capable of automatically winding, whose length can be adjusted according to necessity so that entanglement of wire due to a too-long length of external wire or inconvenience of use due to a too-short length of external wire will not arise.
Appropriate communication wires need to be accommodated to achieve electrical connection when using communications apparatuses such as computers, modems, telephones, or facsimile apparatuses. To avoid entanglement of wire due to a too-long length of external wire or inconvenience of use due to a too-short length of external wire, several kinds of wire-winding boxes applicable to various kinds of communications apparatuses have been proposed. Most of the wire-winding boxes comprise basically a box body, a housing, a communication wire, two winding disks, and two scroll springs. Thereby, the plug of the communication wire can be plugged into sockets of communications apparatuses to accomplish communications of information.
A communication wire may show a tight state due to the resiliency of the scroll spring when it is pulled out from a conventional wire-winding box so that a proper length of the communication wire cannot be kept outside, resulting in much trouble in use for the user.
However, present communications apparatuses such as surge receivers have no wire-winding function, thus resulting in inconvenience of use. It is thus necessary for the user to buy additional wire-winding boxes or extension cords to obtain the wire-winding function.
The present invention aims to resolve the above problems.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a communication wire device having a wire-winding mechanism, whereby a long length of the communication wire can be wound and received therein using the wire-winding mechanism. The communication wire can be pulled out directly from the communication wire device. A certain restoring tensile force can be kept due to the action of the scroll spring on the communication wire so that the communication wire can be wound back into the communication wire device successfully. Thereby, entanglement of wire due to a too-long length of external wire or inconvenience of use due to a too-short length of external wire will not arise.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a communication wire device having a wire-winding mechanism, which comprises a housing, a circuit unit, and a wire-winding mechanism. The circuit unit is installed in the housing and is connected to a communication wire. The wire-winding mechanism comprises a box body, a winding disk, and a scroll spring. The box body is installed in the housing and has a wire tank formed therein. The winding disk is pivotally installed in the wire tank. The communication wire is wound around the winding disk. One end of the communication wire can protrude out of the box body. The scroll spring is installed in the box body and is connected to the winding disk. A communication wire device having a wire-winding mechanism is thus formed.